


Tables Turned

by Kyungyeolie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyungyeolie12/pseuds/Kyungyeolie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where do you go, To the right where everything don't feel right or to the left where there's nothing left..."</p><p> </p><p>Is someone saving you worth losing for someone you don't want to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a heavy heart, painful eyes and dry strips of tears. He reaches for his phone placed on his night stand with a still blank message he’s about to send to his boyfriend, Jongin.

 

_“How long have you been cheating on me?” he thought_

 

 

Kyungsoo rubs his face with his palm and images of Jongin kissing Sehun comes crashing. It was wilder, more passionate like they’ve been craving for each other, like they’ve been doing this...

 

 

_For a while now_

 

 

 

He looks at his notebook and there’s the note he got from the door of their flat a while ago as he came home running after seeing the heart breaking scene.

 

 

 

_“Choose where it hurts less” it says_

 

 

 

And the door opens revealing Kim Jongin, his boyfriend and everyone’s ideal man. The student council President, active Captain of Football team with a soaring high grades, and Kyungsoo loves him since the day he met him as he asked for a sit on the bench at his orphanage telling him about his dreams when he grows up, he loves him since the day Kyungsoo made a dream for himself, he loves him since the day Jongin asked him to move in and he loves him since the day he asked Kyungsoo to pursue his dreams with him.

 

 

 

“Why aren’t you fixing yourself yet sweet heart?” Jongin smiles at him

 

“I’m about to..” he replies

 

“Are you okay?” Jongin holds him in his arms.

 

“I’m okay” _he’s not_

 

 

 

He picks up the phone Kyungsoo left in their bed and sees a blank message addressed to him

 

 

“Hey sweet heart want to tell me something?” He looks at Kyungsoo while shaking his phone

 

“I just want to tell you..”

 

_Kyungsoo’s mind screaming thousands of words questioning Jongin’s loyalty as he looked at him straight in the eyes crumpling the note in his hand_

 

“..that I love you..”

 

 

“Oh” Jongin is taken aback but goes near his boyfriend smiling and leaning down to kiss him

 

That wasn’t the way you kiss, images comes flashing, and it breaks his heart but for Kyungsoo

 

 

 

_He choose where it hurts less_

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s walking his way to his university, taking his time while his hands were inside his pockets. He can still feel the crumpled note in his hand

 

 

 

_It hurts less, in this matter it hurts less_

 

 

 

He is spacing out when he is bump by a giant boy who he assumes from the same University he goes to, judging by the books scattered on the floor which he immediately picks up.

 

 

The giant boy stops gathering his things and instead picks the crumpled note on the floor…

 

He hands it to him and turns his gaze to Kyungsoo

 

 

 

“You should follow what the note says…”

 

 

_A gaze which feels like touching his soul as if he knows Kyungsoo so well_

 

 

 

 “And who are you?” Kyungsoo said making it sound as monotonous as he can and pulls the note out of his hands

 

“I’m Park Chanyeol...” he observes him as he introduces himself. He looks at him from the sharp edges of his jaw, pointed nose and cheekbones with a band aid to cover up a wound, down to his hands reaching out to him with a bandage on it

 

 

_Waiting for him to give a hand shake but instead Kyungsoo just gives him a nod._

 

 

 

“Want to have a coffee? Uh to make it up to you for causing trouble....hmm what’s your name?”

 

 

Park Chanyeol smiles as he waits for an answer, he knows him so well for he admires him from afar but he doesn’t want to look like a creepy stalker so instead he wants to hear it from him…

 

“No thanks, I have classes” and the next thing he knew Kyungsoo turns his back on him and goes up to the bus just as it’s about to leave. He was left with his books properly organized on the floor

 

 

 

 

_And he felt how Kyungsoo stole his heart…_

 

_**_

Kyungsoo fishes his keys out as he makes his way to the locker and finds a note posted on its door

 

 

_“Try socializing, start having friends..”_

 

He opens his locker door with force; Kyungsoo opens the box and put the two notes inside with the other notes he’s been receiving the past weeks that started with

 

**_“Steps going to your happiness”_ **

 

 

Which makes no sense for him not until a while ago

 

He heaves a sigh and distracts himself by getting his things. As Kyungsoo closes the locker door, he is welcome by a smirking figure next to him with his back pack hanging in one his broad shoulder.

 

“Hi Kyungsoo, can you--” he greets the smaller with the smile plastered in his face

 

 “Excuse me what?”

“I haven’t said anything” Park Chanyeol as he remembers, furrows his brows

 

“I don’t remember giving my name to you...” “Uh, I... know you for a while now” The giant caught red handed

 

“What do you want?”

 

Chanyeol sighs

 

“I just want you to attend our initiation for a gang later this night.”

 

“Why would I?”

“You have a skill in fighting...You’re a great taekwondo player..” Kyungsoo just stares at him taking fully the scars healing in this giant boy’s face but he doesn’t know why he still look so soft...

 

_“Try socializing, start having friends...”_

 

_Kyungsoo shakes his head_

 

 

“I’m getting late for my class” Kyungsoo said

 

When a running tall man bumps into him with a soda pouring all over his shirt. Kyungsoo looks up and sees a familiar face, it might be dark in that alley by he knows him so well.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry” and his eyes darts to Kyungsoo as if he knows him too. Chanyeol runs to them and starts wiping the soda off his shirt. He looks down to Sehun’s hands and saw the same bandage and same wristband which he assumes they both got from their “gang”

 

 

“I’m attending...” but still Kyungsoo’s gaze can’t be taken away to Sehun.

 

 

Chanyeol stops at his tracks, next thing he knew Kyungsoo had his tricks and got his phone from his pocket dialing his phone number and saves it

 

 

“Text me...”

 

 

 

_And maybe socializing is a good idea_

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Chanyeol texted him about the information and Kyungsoo finds himself walking two blocks away from the University, thinking if being in this group is actually a good idea

 

 

As he enters the building or hideout as they called it, Kyungsoo sees how Chanyeol is taking command to everybody. Everyone has a glint of fear in their eyes and they carefully watch as the giant man in front of them shows how fighting works. He watches him with interest for Kyungsoo’s been into this kind of field, as a matter of fact he was invited here because of that.

 

 

His phone beeps and it's Jongin “I’m going home late...”

 

 

“Kyungsooyaaaaa!” Chanyeol beams at him running like a five year old retriever about to welcome him home.

“You came” excitement is heard in his voice.

 

 

Never did Kyungsoo felt someone this excited to see him and he involuntarily kept his phone to his pocket...

 

 

Chanyeol sits with Kyungsoo and Sehun who’s very busy with his phone. Kyungsoo takes some glimpse to Sehun but forces himself to focus to the person speaking in front.

 

“I’m Kim Minseok the leader of one of the most well known gang here in our city” The leader’s eyes flew to Kyungsoo’s place which makes him flinch. His eyes are the same with the cats and Kyungsoo’s not fond of them...

 

 

“Oh look who have here, The Taekwondo player. Looks like my greatest fighter invited you, what a lucky puppy you are...” Kyungsoo looks down not used to attention.

 

 

“I see potentials” Chanyeol said and holds his hand under the table and Kyungsoo feels safe, maybe because it was him who invites Kyungsoo here.

 

 

 

Soon after some more discussion they had a break

 

“Hyung, I’m going ahead...” Sehun whispers while some members eat together.

 

“Where?” and Sehun answers him with his brows going up and down.

 

 

“Oh he’s here...”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo feels how his heart beat goes fast and his gaze follows Oh Sehun as Jongin embraces him just outside the hall.

 

_“I’m going home late too...” he replies to Jongin’s message awhile ago_

 

 

 After sending the message he leans to the wall so he wouldn’t be able to see it and just stares in front of him.

 

 

 

“I can see how you stare to Sehun, Do you like him?”

“No!” Kyungsoo immediately answers. 

 

 

Chanyeol observes him “Okay since you accepted my offer let me tell you a secret, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin the—““The student council President and Captain of Football team with soaring high grades”

 

 

 

“Yup. Wait how did you know that?” Chanyeol frowns

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Let me tell you a secret....He’s my boyfriend”

 

_And Chanyeol was dumbfounded_


	4. Four

 

 

 

Weeks passed and Kyungsoo grew used to Chanyeol’s presence. He was a good distraction and a great company after all.

 

 

His phone beeps, it's Chanyeol

 

“Kyungsoo, how’s your day?”

 

“Tough one”. Unlike Chanyeol, Jongin dont text him frequently since they also lives at the same apartment. He just notifies him whenever he’ll go home late for projects or meetings _that he don’t feel like believing now._

 

 

“Want some soju?”

“Let’s go! See you at 8” Kyungsoo never had someone as a company other than Jongin and maybe that’s why he’s overwhelmed with Chanyeol’s attention.

 

 

 

He opens his locker and puts his things in it. When he closed the door and was welcomed by a note

 

_It’s been awhile Kyungsoo thought_

 

_“When you feel like being scared to jump that’s when you should jump. Go out of your box...”_

 

 

**

 

He comes at the exact time, being the Kyungsoo he is. 15 minutes after, comes the running Chanyeol making him laugh

 

 

 

“Careful” Kyungsoo reminds hin softly, as he welcomes him to the table with bottles of soju in it.

Chanyeol smiles and starts pouring in his glass.

 

 

 

 

 

Two hours after they're on their fifth bottle and feels tipsy.

 

“Are you allowed to drink my little fighter?”

“I’m almost drunk and you’re just asking me now?” Chanyeol laughs

 

“Maybe I like you drunk...” This time it was Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh

 

“What a flirt, Lucky you I still got two weeks of cheat day before my fight...”

 

 

Chanyeol stares at him and asks "You know why I invited you in our gang?”

“Because im good at fighting...” Kyungsoo states as a matter of fact.

 

 

“No, because we’re not allowed to fall in love outside our circle” Kyungsoo looked up at him

 

 

“And I like you... No I think I love you” Chanyeol looks at him with the same intensity.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is caught off guard about what he heard and didn’t notice Chanyeol's leaning down to kiss him.

 

He closes his eyes responding to the kisses the giant’s giving him. He tugs his hair to make the kiss deeper and suddenly Chanyeol let go of the kiss and pecks his earlobe as he whispers “My place..”

 

_Kyungsoo moans and Chanyeol takes that as a yes._

 

 

**

 

They came to Chanyeol’s place and from the moment he kicks the door close they began kissing again. Unlike Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s aggresive that’s why he’s taking the lead.

 

 

He sits down to his bed and places Kyungsoo in his lap. When he suddenly stops and looks at Chanyeol as it hits him

 

 

 

_“Is this right...” he has an ongoing debate inside his head_

 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol asks and pecks his lower lip

 

 

 

_“When you feel like being scared to jump that’s when you should jump. Go out of your box..”_

_He remembers the note.._

 

 

“Is this right?” Kyungsoo states his thoughts out loud and Chanyeol kisses him deeply,  the kind of kiss that he can feel inside

 

“ _I dont’ play fair...”_ nipping his jaws, kissing it slowly. Being careful not to leave any mark but he makes sure to make Kyungsoo feel good  

 

 

 

 

“ _And that’s why I always win_ ”

And that’s it Kyungsoo gave in to the pleasure, letting Chanyeol take him. Because how can Chanyeol make something so wrong feel so good.

 

 

 

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s clothes off fast like he waited for this for so long. Kyungsoo was laid on his back and had his dick tugged tight by Chanyeol's hand. He gives it the right licks and have his head inside the giant's mouth,  He sucks so hard and have Kyungsoo tugging his hair while being a moaning mess.

 

Chanyeol looks up to him “Am I making you feel good?” Kyungsoo nods furiously with his mouth hanging open. The man on top of him puts his fingers into his mouth

 

“Lick it...”

 

 

He puts his fingers out and exchanges it with his mouth. Kissing Kyungsoo deep to distract him from the three fingers he’s inserting in one go. Kyungsoo grips on his arms so hard with his mouth hanging open letting a loud moan out

 

 

“Too much, please it’s too much...”

 

  _“Sorry I don’t take things slow”_ Chanyeol answers as he pumps his digits in and out swallowing Kyungsoo’s moans.

 

 

The man under him squirming “Oh gosh this is...” Kyungsoo can’t finish what he’s saying when Chanyeol hits the bundle of nerves that took his breath away

 

 

“There” Kyungsoo grips Chanyeol’s hair while the taller man admires how vulnerable he is under him. He came in no time that left him panting for minutes.

 

 

 

He felt his breathing getting heavy again when Chanyeol takes his fingers out and enters him trying to fit in. Folding Kyungsoo in to half hooking his legs to Chanyeol’s shoulder and build up a nice and steady rhythm.

 

 

He knows well how to get access Kyungsoo’s haven so he adjusts himself and hits it over and over again without minding being gentle at all, well both of them felt good so it’s a fair game after all.

 

 

“ _Oh gosh, this feels good_.” Kyungsoo said will hugging Chanyeol as if his life depends on him. Chanyeol pressing messy kisses to Kyungsoo’s mouth and he can feel Kyungsoo’s hole hugging him. Chanyeol can feel that Kyungsoo already came in between them.

 

He can't hold it anymore and came after few more thrust.

 

 

 

Chanyeol groans as he rode out their orgasm and falls right next to Kyungsoo.

 

There were two minutes of silence, Chanyeol wears his underwear and goes out leaving Kyungsoo. A ton of negative thoughts comes into his head to why Chanyeol went out of the room. He was surprised when the door open and comes Chanyeol with a glass of water and wet towel.

 

 

“I’m sorry if I went too hard...” And Kyungsoo could see the sincerity to Chanyeol’s eyes as he hands him a glass of water and starts wiping his come and sweat before putting his underwear on.

 

 

“Please stay for the night...” Chanyeol tucks him under the blanket and lays beside him closing the lamp enveloping Kyungsoo to his arms.

 

 

“I’m sleeping over to my friend’s house...” he sends it to Jongin and puts his phone to the night stand

 

 

 “I love you” he heard Chanyeol’s whisper and he doesn’t know how he slept peacefully over the night.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_All he knows is that he jumped, went out of his box.....and it feels so good_

                                                


	5. Five

 

 

 

 

Today’s Thursday and it was almost a week after the thing they had in Chanyeol’s house and he can feel how his cheeks' burning whenever he remembers it.

 

 

He is on his way to his usual sit when he is welcome by a note. He looks around the room observing the people who had intentions sending this and he can’t seem to find one

 

 

 

_“When you look at a person’s eyes and you’re ready to fight. You’re in the right war.”_

 

 

 

The person seems to know him well or it might just be by chance, Kyungsoo wants to take it that way.

 

 

He goes home early and cooks right away before he starts doing his assignments. He heard keys dangling and shoes being taken off, it's Jongin.

 

He wipes his hands and welcomes him with a smile. Jongin leanes in to give him a peck, Kyungsoo was surprised when _Jongin’s eyes drops to his lips_ and smiles

 

 

 _“Have you been chewing your lips again?”_ He feels a finger touching it as his breathing hitches and his heart beat goes crazy.

 

 

Jongin kisses him again this time longer but softer, Kyungsoo tries to make it deeper only to have his face held by Jongin. When he opens his eyes he sees his smile that makes his heart crazy even more

 

“Looks like my sweet heart wants something...”

 

 

Kyungsoo nods and Jongin tugs him in their shared bedroom and he lays him carefully. Jongin’s taking his time unbuttoning Kyungsoo's polo and giving him butterfly kisses every time.

 

Kyungsoo’s getting impatient.

 

 

He tugs Jongin’s hair only to be stopped and be intertwined with his and had him over his head.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes watching the man on top of him taking his time for he knows it’s only him who owns Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

He looks at how gentle he is, letting Kyungsoo adjust to every finger as he marks him to wherever his lips go. Kyungsoo’s closing his eyes forcefully as he wanted some more but he waits patiently until Jongin enters him carefully, slowly and taking his sweet time.

 

 

 

 

_“Harder...” He moans_

 

 

 

“No, I can’t hurt you. Your tournament’s around the corner...” Jongin answers panting. He touched Kyungsoo’s prostate that made him groan.

 

“There. Please” as he tries to meet Jongin’s thrust only to be held down and be taken slowly and he felt hot cum painting his walls and his own dick being tugged with Jongin using his remaining power to finish it for him.

 

 

 

 

Jongin falls down on him and he hears his snores while Kyungsoo’s wide awake

 

 

**

 

 

He doesn’t know what came to him and he invited Chanyeol to the fourth floor of their building only used for PE classes. 10 minutes after his respond, Chanyeol comes up running to him, he tugs the taller man’s tie and kisses him hard. Their teeth collide and it’s a bit painful but his head’s spinning because of how good this feels.

 

 

They don’t know how they went inside the bathroom but all he can remember is how Chanyeol sweeps him off his feet and had his back leaned on the door. He heard a click from the lock and felt the kiss getting deeper as his head bangs to the door.

 

 

 

They're looking at each other’s eyes as Chanyeol rubs their sex together and lets out a moan. He asks Kyungsoo to turn his back to him and takes his clothes off immediately.

 

 

 

“Lick” and Kyungsoo obeys

 

 

 

Chanyeol didn’t prolong it anymore and had his dick inside Kyungsoo’s hole nice and steady. As he lets out a groan to the tightness of Kyungsoo despite drilling him the last time

 

 

 

“Your man don’t know how to use your hole properly..”

“Then make me feel good”

 Chanyeol tugs Kyungsoo to arch his back molding his body with him meeting every thrust hitting his prostrate just the way he craves it.

 

 

 

 “Ahhh” Kyungsoo let out a loud moan not caring if a person might hear them.

 

 

“Open your eyes! Look at the mirror” and Kyungsoo forces his eyes to open seeing his small figure being manhandled by Chanyeol.

 

 

 “Look who’s fucking you so good?” Kyungsoo takes the image in his head

 

 

 

 

_How sinful_

 

 

Chanyeol turns his body to make the smaller face him and fucks him senselessly hitting his nerves over and over again. He watches the moaning mess in front him with his eyes close. When he feels Kyungsoo’s moaning at the top of his lungs, he kisses him to swallow his moans.

Few more powerful thrust and they came together riding out their orgasm. Chanyeol gives him a chaste kiss as Kyungsoo looks at him deeply

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Why do i feel being in this war’s worth it...” and Kyungsoo kisses him biting his bottom lip._


	6. Six

 

 

 

Kyungsoo went back to training; he only got a week before his competition. He’s too tired and knowing the week just started drains him some more.

 

 

 

“I heard you were invited to be a part of a gang?” His coach said that caught him off guard and stare at the floor

 

 

 

“You know my rules well...”

“Yes coach”

 

 

 

“Quit”

 

That was his final words and he can’t do anything about it for his scholarship depends on his sport

 

 

 

He went home straight after the training and as he entered their room he heard the sound of the shower and knew Jongin’s inside. His heart flutters and was distracted by a

beep from the table beside him.

 

 

 

 It was Jongin’s phone

 

 

 

_“I’ll see you at the station, Ugh finally a week vacation with you my love..”_

 

 

 The message was from Sehun as he felt his tears started to gather to the side of his eyes. The phone rang again and it was him calling, just in time the bathroom door opened

and Jongin went out with his towel hanging low to his waist.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo walked to their cabinet pretending to get some clothes as he blinks his eyes to stop his tears from falling.

 

 

 

“Someone’s calling you, I don’t get to answer it...” Kyungsoo made himself sound as convincing as possible.

 

 

Jongin looked up to him with a smile and said “It’s okay sweet heart. And about the trip I had to go represent the University for the Summit”

 

 

 

 

He just stared to Jongin thinking _how long have he been fooling him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An hour after Jongin had his things fixed and was about to go. He’s standing at the door telling Kyungsoo to don’t skip meals and always come home safe.

 

 

 

“Jongin?”

 

 

 “Yes?”  Jongin looked back at him waiting for his answer

 

 

“Aren’t you forgetting anything?”

 

 

 

 

He smiled and leaned down to give Kyungsoo a quick kiss and hugged him tight.

 

 

 

“Bye, Sweetheart...” he whispered and went out of the door

 

 

 

 

The door closed with the calendar now in front of Kyungsoo with big red mark that says

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **“MATCH DAY SWEET HEART”** and that’s when tears fell down in Kyungsoo’s eyes.


	7. Seven

 

 

 

 

He didn’t know how he made his way to Chanyeol’s house but he is now hitting the buzzer waiting for him to open up. Chanyeol walks lazily to his door and welcomed by a sobbing Kyungsoo in front of him.

 

 

“Kyungsoo what happen?”

Chanyeol hugs him tight calming him down “Shh, let’s go inside...”

 

 

They sit beside each other and Chanyeol gives him a glass of water. Kyungsoo looks up at him as if pressured to find words why he barges to Chanyeol’s house but Chanyeol soothe his back and he leans in to the touch

 

“No pressure, tell me when you’re ready.” And Kyungsoo felt how he loosened up.

 

 

 

Chanyeol goes inside his bedroom and Kyungsoo felt warm when a blanket was wrapped around him and a coffee is place to his hands. “

  
"Let’s go have a movie marathon...”

  
  


 

**

Kyungsoo wakes up and looks at the other side. Chanyeol wasn’t there, he checks the whole place only to realize he is alone

 

 

 

He plops down to the sofa only to see the rilakummas on the table

 

 

 

“Here’s my kids to accompany you so you won’t feel alone.

“PS. If you’ll put them in your bag please give them enough air passage.”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo smiles as he picks the plushies to put it in his bag and had its zipper open just a bit

 

_What a big baby having his plushies_

 

 

 

He shakes his head as he fixes himself, takes a shower and goes to school. The usual routine happened, Classes, random text from Chanyeol to check up on him and Jongin informs him that he reached their hotel room and lastly is his training.

 

He trained so hard he makes sure to worn himself out to distract himself from Jongin.

 

 

 

When he finishes their training the coach had a word again with him reminding about quitting and cutting ties with the gang.

 

 

 

 

He comes home feeling his legs about the give out anytime and as Chanyeol opens the door Kyungsoo passed out. He brings him in his bed and waits for him to wake up. Kyungsoo openshis eyes and was welcomed by a puppy staring at him worriedly.

 

 

 

 

“What happened?”

“I’m sorry I overworked myself” He tries to stand up only to feel his whole body ache.

 

 

 

“No, don’t move...”  As Chanyeol starts massaging him and Kyungsoo watchs his every move as he gently strokes to the right places that can relieve all the pressure in his body. He never had this treatment, this feeling of being pampered.

 

 

Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol’s face down and kisses him. The kiss is getting deeper when Chanyeol pulls away and watches the glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes

 

 

“They’re together...”

 

 

Chanyeol understands it and immediately leans in to kiss every part of Kyungsoo’s face as he massages his body.

 

“I never felt this ease after I lost my mom”

 

He buries his face to Kyungsoo’s neck

 

“I lost them after thieves went to steal everything in our house. My mom put me behind the cabinet telling me we’ll play hide and seek, so I should stay quiet”

 

 

 

_Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo’s tears flowing_

 

 

“I tried peeking and I saw how these people killed my parents, in front of their son who can’t do anything. Who deserves to be alone in the orphanage, be alone….but Jongin came”

 

 

 

His voice is breaking and he’s in his most vulnerable state in front of Chanyeol.

 

He can feel Chanyeol’s hug tightens

 

 

 

 

 

“And maybe that’s why I learned to love Taekwondo, when I was kid I thought that through this maybe I can go back in time and do something...”

“Shhh” Chanyeol tries calming him, soothing his back giving him kisses that lingers assuring him _he’s not alone tonight._

 

 

 

 

 _“_ I have a family but I never felt as if I had one, just like my heart I never thought I had one...”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol kisses him gently focusing to every single part of Kyungsoo’s body. Kissing while soothing making sure to take away the body ache so he can go back to his training

 

 

 

He gives Kyungsoo a good suck making him a moaning mess feeling how he can actually move his body with a bit of sting but more bearable as compared a while ago. Chanyeol made Kyungsoo reach his orgasm and he fell asleep.

 

 

Chanyeol’s phone vibrating in his nightstand with his leader on the other line cursing him to death for not picking because fuck he needed his greatest fighter and he’s been skipping their gang fight’s often the past weeks.

 

**

 

 He wakes up with the smell of ointment and he can feel relief because of the patches Chanyeol attached on him. Kyungsoo walks out of the room, he's done washing up and surprised to see Chanyeol eating his cereal at the kitchen. He is reaching out to Kyungsoo and asks to join in

 

 

“What are your plans after Uni?” Chanyeol was dumbfounded by the question

 

“Hm, maybe take over and lead the gang?” He answers unsure

 

“No, I mean dreams you want to accomplish?”

 

“I don’t have a life outside the gang...” Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed

“You have to build something you can take with you as you settle..You have me” Chanyeol stops playing his cereals and looks up to Kyungsoo.

 

“How about you, give me a piece of your thought?”

 

“I wanted to be a company’s greatest asset. Something they don’t want to lose.”

 

Kyungsoo said it with conviction and Chanyeol can feel he can achieve it anytime soon.

 

 

“I also got a dream but it’s too high. It’s a waste of time...”

“A penny for your thought?”

 

 

Chanyeol looks down to his cereal; he never had conversation about his life after today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Can we not talk about this”

“Hey you’re unfair I told you about my dreams and—“Kyungsoo was cut by a loud bang of Chanyeol’s hand to the table leaving Kyungsoo alone in the house.


	8. Eight

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo reached the University and looks for Chanyeol but no signs of him. He had no other place to check but their hideout two blocks away from them. As he comes in he was welcomed by the leader Minseok, who scares his whole being with his stare.

 

 

 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Minseok held his collar tight and gets his face close to him

 “Sorry sir but I was about to ask the same question”

“Get away from Chanyeol. Do you understand me? Get away from him!” and Minseok throws him away.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo walks out dead scared even though he can have himself defended. He knows what gangs are capable of and as he is walking his way back his phone vibrates, _it’s Jongin_.

 

 

He picks it up

 

 

“Sweet heart I’m sorry i just remembered your match, the schedule was uptight I’m sorry. I wish I was there”

 

_“It’s okay” He knows it’s not the moment he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from sobbing_

 

He can hear the door closed from Jongin’s line “I have to go, I have to finish something. I just called my sweet heart to wish him a good luck..”

 

_“I love you..” he don’t “I love you too”_

 

 

 

The moment he puts his phone down he let out the sobs he’s been keeping ever since he walked out of the old building. He don’t know where the sadness was coming from is it the moment Jongin called saying he forgot about the match he have been preparing to the whole year or to Chanyeol because he got mad about a petty question he have to throw out of nowhere...

 

 

There’s no training today for he needs to condition himself for tomorrow’s match. He puts his things inside his locker and takes the box of notes out. He goes home for the first time since the day Jongin left and he was welcomed by a note stocked to their door

 

 

 

 

_“Time weren’t measured by clock but by moments...”_

 

 

He picks it up and thought that it’s been awhile since he received a note and he still got no one in mind. He goes inside and gathers the notes and read it again when his phone beeps

 

 

 

“You’ll make it up to me if you’ll win your game tomorrow” It is the text message he’s been waiting for the whole day.

 

 

 

“I’ll win it” Kyungsoo replies

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And it hits him, there’s one person who has something to do with notes. Was it you, Park Chanyeol?_

 

 

“I love you” he texted Jongin out of nowhere he doesn’t know what for? Is it to assure Jongin or to assure himself? Kyungsoo fell asleep pondering to the thought 


	9. Nine

 

 

Today’s Kyungsoo’s match. He’ll be representing their University in a Sports tournament going against different levels up until the final round. Jongin video called him before the game and how his heart flutters when he said he’ll be bragging about him once he won the tournament.

 

 

“I love you Jongin.” Again sounding assuring both of them

“I love you too! Now get out of there and win.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol is watching him from afar seeing how everyone was rooting for him. Claiming that he should win the tournament for he have the upper hand. He can see how Kyungsoo seems so pressured and tense all of a sudden and Chanyeol pulls him to the side

 

 

He kisses him lightly and whispers

 

_“Fight as much as you can, No matter what’s the result I’ll be so proud of you my little fighter. You’ve got this and then I got you”_

And for the first time that day Kyungsoo smiles and relaxed leaning in on how Chanyeol soothes his side. It is just a 5 minute talk but it was better than the whole 3 hour conversation with anyone...

 

 

 

It was a rough one for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had to cover his eyes from time to time. Bothered by the punches his little fighter gets every time but he was able to snatch the championship crown. Chanyeol runs excitedly to him and hugs him tight when Kyungsoo’s coach eyes drops his gaze to the wristband Chanyeol’s wearing

 

 

 

 

_So he’s the one’s influencing Kyungsoo to the gang, he thought_

**

 

Chanyeol is able to snatch his little fighter from everyone. They went straight home and he kisses him so deep while Kyungsoo tugs his hair. He’s still in his taekwondo uniform that for some reason Chanyeol asked for.

 

 

 

Chanyeol nips his ear lobe as he whispers

 

“Your uniform turns me on. I want to make you feel good but seeing you in that ring made me think of another thing...”

 

 

 

 Kyungsoo stares at him “What are you thinking?”

 

 

 

“Fuck me Kyungsoo” And he don’t need to be asked twice. Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol down his bed taking his uniforms off and ripping Chanyeol’s clothes as if their time’s about to end.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo nips Chanyeol’s nub until it hardens and kisses every part of Chanyeol’s body and comes face to face to the dick making him feel good every time. He gives it long strips of lick and sucks it like he’s been craving for it for a long time.

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s gripping the sheets feeling good as Kyungsoo take his time until it’s hard and ready. He gives it one last lick.

 

 

“I heard you’ve been a bad boy. Should I punish you baby?” Chanyeol opens his half lidded eyes and smirks.

 

 

He holds Kyungsoo close as he whispers “I’ve been a bad boy so punish me daddy, fuck me so hard” Kyungsoo growls and spits to his hand and gives his dick a few strokes before entering Chanyeol in one go.

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s “Ahhs” echoing to the four wall as Kyungsoo fucks him senselessly, legs dangling opening himself wide in front of Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 “Oh you feel so good” Kyungsoo groans for this was his first time fucking someone and he never wanted to stop.

 

 

He intertwines their fingers and kisses Chanyeol passionately. He bites Chanyeol's bottom lip so hard he can taste blood.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s enjoys dominating and Chanyeol’s loving how he is manhandle. Three hard thrusts and Chanyeol comes untouched and his hole spasms which had Kyungsoo painting his wall with his cum. Kyungsoo never thought he could hold for that long.

 

 

 

They stayed that way for a while exchanging heated kisses and let go of each other as Chanyeol goes out and to collect the usual things to clean Kyungsoo up. As he wears Kyungsoo’s underwear and gives him one last peck and whispers

 

 

 

 “Sorry for tiring you out. I love you...” Kyungsoo returns a smile and buries himself to Chanyeol

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But this isn’t right, but let me take my time

_For our moments were precious but we don’t have time_

 

**


	10. Ten

 

 

 

Today’s Kyungsoo’s match. He’ll be representing their University in a Sports tournament going against different levels up until the final round. Jongin video called him before the game and how his heart flutters when he said he’ll be bragging about him once he won the tournament.

 

 

“I love you Jongin.” Again sounding assuring both of them

“I love you too! Now get out of there and win.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol is watching him from afar seeing how everyone was rooting for him. Claiming that he should win the tournament for he have the upper hand. He can see how Kyungsoo seems so pressured and tense all of a sudden and Chanyeol pulls him to the side

 

 

He kisses him lightly and whispers

 

_“Fight as much as you can, No matter what’s the result I’ll be so proud of you my little fighter. You’ve got this and then I got you”_

And for the first time that day Kyungsoo smiles and relaxed leaning in on how Chanyeol soothes his side. It is just a 5 minute talk but it was better than the whole 3 hour conversation with anyone...

 

 

 

It was a rough one for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had to cover his eyes from time to time. Bothered by the punches his little fighter gets every time but he was able to snatch the championship crown. Chanyeol runs excitedly to him and hugs him tight when Kyungsoo’s coach eyes drops his gaze to the wristband Chanyeol’s wearing

 

 

 

 

_So he’s the one’s influencing Kyungsoo to the gang, he thought_

**

 

Chanyeol is able to snatch his little fighter from everyone. They went straight home and he kisses him so deep while Kyungsoo tugs his hair. He’s still in his taekwondo uniform that for some reason Chanyeol asked for.

 

 

 

Chanyeol nips his ear lobe as he whispers

 

“Your uniform turns me on. I want to make you feel good but seeing you in that ring made me think of another thing...”

 

 

 

 Kyungsoo stares at him “What are you thinking?”

 

 

 

“Fuck me Kyungsoo” And he don’t need to be asked twice. Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol down his bed taking his uniforms off and ripping Chanyeol’s clothes as if their time’s about to end.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo nips Chanyeol’s nub until it hardens and kisses every part of Chanyeol’s body and comes face to face to the dick making him feel good every time. He gives it long strips of lick and sucks it like he’s been craving for it for a long time.

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s gripping the sheets feeling good as Kyungsoo take his time until it’s hard and ready. He gives it one last lick.

 

 

“I heard you’ve been a bad boy. Should I punish you baby?” Chanyeol opens his half lidded eyes and smirks.

 

 

He holds Kyungsoo close as he whispers “I’ve been a bad boy so punish me daddy, fuck me so hard” Kyungsoo growls and spits to his hand and gives his dick a few strokes before entering Chanyeol in one go.

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s “Ahhs” echoing to the four wall as Kyungsoo fucks him senselessly, legs dangling opening himself wide in front of Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 “Oh you feel so good” Kyungsoo groans for this was his first time fucking someone and he never wanted to stop.

 

 

He intertwines their fingers and kisses Chanyeol passionately. He bites Chanyeol's bottom lip so hard he can taste blood.

 

 

Kyungsoo’s enjoys dominating and Chanyeol’s loving how he is manhandle. Three hard thrusts and Chanyeol comes untouched and his hole spasms which had Kyungsoo painting his wall with his cum. Kyungsoo never thought he could hold for that long.

 

 

 

They stayed that way for a while exchanging heated kisses and let go of each other as Chanyeol goes out and to collect the usual things to clean Kyungsoo up. As he wears Kyungsoo’s underwear and gives him one last peck and whispers

 

 

 

 “Sorry for tiring you out. I love you...” Kyungsoo returns a smile and buries himself to Chanyeol

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But this isn’t right, but let me take my time

_For our moments were precious but we don’t have time_

 

**


	11. Eleven

 

 

Chanyeol’s doorbell rings and he's taken aback seeing the person in front of him

 

 

 

 “I miss you…” coming from the guy who shuts him out for about a month...

 

 

“Kyungsoo” he whispers.

 

 

 

_He wants to scream but all he can let out was a whisper..._

 

 

 

 

“Hey, I miss you..” Chanyeol wants to let him know how much of a mess he is right now or how horrible it is to see his life out of the gang.

 

He wants to punch Kyungsoo for making him think what he can be and what he should be and get off of him easily. He wants to call him, he sure tried sending him few text messages checking on him and by the moment he didn’t get a reply for a week or two he knows something was up and he don’t feel like knowing what it is.

 

 

 

Chanyeol wants to tell him everything about what happen when he’s not around, when he’s gone, when he left Chanyeol. But he didn’t, instead he waits for Kyungsoo to tell him, tell him about what happen in the span of a month.

 

 

_Kyungsoo didn’t_

 

 

What he does is he dips Chanyeol’s head down to kiss him. Taking it deeper and never wanted to stop

 

 

The moment Kyungsoo came, He felt how Kyungsoo pulled the trigger and put it to Chanyeol’s head

 

 

but he didn’t shoot him

 

_“Thank God you didn’t” Chanyeol thought and responds to the kiss_

 

 *

 

Kyungsoo sits on his lap taking fully of Chanyeol’s features. He looks back with the same intensity and it hits him, his round eyes that reminds him of a puppy he always wanted to have is what makes him more gentler…more beautiful.

 

 

He touches every inch of Chanyeol’s face and sees the absence of scars he gets from the gang fights. He’s clueless of Chanyeol’s often absence to his gang taking down every call he gets. He kisses his jaw down to his neck sucking and licking to end up with a mark. He takes his time and he doesn’t want to end this with Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“I wanted to lead a company..” Chanyeol states, Kyungsoo stops and look up to him.

 

 

 

 

“Let me hear more about it..” Kyungsoo still sitting in his lap watches him as he tells him about his detailed dreams pecking to Chanyeol's bottom lip from time to time.

 

 

“I wanted to achieve it and tell you that I wouldn’t have done it without you.” Chanyeol said, silence took over and all he felt was how Kyungsoo hug tightened. He starts rocking his hips creating a friction between them.

 

 

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s clothes off and starts taking the image in his head as Chanyeol starts doing the same.

 

“Fuck me, I want to feel you” Kyungsoo whispers and kisses him hard.

 

 

Kyungsoo still sitting on Chanyeol’s lap as he holds the head board and filling himself with Chanyeol.

He starts bouncing slow and tugs Chanyeol’s hair staring right into his eyes as he’s lets out a moan. Taking the beautiful view of Chanyeol's pleasured face while closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

 

 

 

He rolls his hips one last time and Chanyeol held him there and starts thrusting up, returning the look that screams something…

something special.

 

And they both cum and fell to each other’s shoulder.

 

 

“Do you think that time weren’t measured by clock but by moments?” Kyungsoo asks with his head still on Chanyeol’s shoulder

 

“Yes, moments like this..” _and Kyungsoo takes_ _that as an confirmation_

 

 

Chanyeol lets out a groan when Kyungsoo starts rocking his hips again and looks up.

 

 

“More..” Kyungsoo said out of breath, Chanyeol clueless where do he get that confidence.

 

Kyungsoo pulls him down for a heated kiss and lays down on his back with Chanyeol now on his top. He reaches for Chanyeol’s dick and starts tugging on it until it’s hard and ready to pleasure him again.

 

 

 

“Ahhh” Kyungsoo let out a moan as he felt how Chanyeol actually got bigger and enters him slowly. Chanyeol bends him and hook his legs into his waist and starts rolling his hips while tugging Kyungsoo to meet his thrust. It os deeper and the man on top can feel every inch of Kyungsoo, how tight he is despite all their heated session, how he perfectly fits him.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol holds the head board and starts exerting extra power to double up the pleasure they’re feeling. He can see how hard Kyungsoo is and he holds it not letting him come first.

 

 

“Oh, please. Im coming...” “No I won’t let you”

 

 

Kyungsoo holds the sheets trying to keep his head from banging to the head board but he soon let goes and he felt how his eyes rolls from how drunk he is to the pleasure. Chanyeol can feel his muscle about to give in. 

 

 

 

“I’m dying, but don’t stop. You’re killing me with so much pleasure Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo stated every word in between his pants.

 

 "Chanyeol" he moans non stop as if he never wanted to forget how his name sounds

 

Soon Chanyeol let go of the tug and Kyungsoo never comes this hard his whole life. After few more thrust he felt the hot liquid coming from Chanyeol. He plops down beside the smaller feeling the exhaustion taking over him.

 

 

“Later, I’ll clean you” Kyungsoo answers him with a groan never wanted to let go.. “I love you”

 

“I love you too..” Chanyeol didn’t know if he heard it right, he wanted to hear it again but exhaustion takes him to the dreamland in no time.

 

**

 

 

Kyungsoo woke up first, feeling Chanyeol's arms still around him. He’s in sore but he pushes himself up and look at their naked bodies. Chanyeol wasn’t able to clean them up as he promised so he did it instead.

 

He goes out to get a wet towel and a glass of water. Kyungsoo starts dabbing the wet towel to Chanyeol’s body getting the sweat and come even though he knows it dries up over the night. He wore Chanyeol's underwear

 

 

 

He memorizes Chanyeol’s look one last time before whispering

 

 

 

 

“I’ve got to go, for good” and he gives him one last kiss before walking away.

 

Walking fast to get away from Chanyeol’s place and he sits down in the corner of a street and let himself be drowned of thoughts..

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _You saved me and yet Im killing you..”_

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

He stays to their apartment the whole day, skipping his classes and sits down to their sofa coping himself up to the decisions he made.

 

It's getting late at night when he decides to cook dinner for Jongin only to receive a text that he'll be home late because of an emergency meeting he'll have. He takes the pot on the table and goes to get some rice when his phone beeps

 

 

“I need you” Chanyeol texted. He ignores it and throws his phone to the table

 

 

10 minutes later he receives a phone call

 

 

“Hey I expected that from a stubborn kid like you, Come at the bus stop two streets away from you or I’ll end Chanyeol here..” and just like that the call is cut.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s body shivers and goes to the bus stop, forgetting about the food he prepared..


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Last two chapters!!!!!!**

 

\--

 

“Don’t you know the rules Chanyeol?”

They're in front of the bus stop and memories of how they met comes rushing to him.

 

_“Never. Fall. Inlove..” Chanyeol receives a punch for every word_

 

Kyungsoo looks away and only moans from Chanyeol can be heard in the streets

 

“It’s worth it..”

 

Their leader smirks and throws another punch before scooping Kyungsoo’s face

 

“I can’t believe this angel’s turning my prospect leader into someone I never knew at all..” and gives Kyungsoo a bruising kiss

 

Kyungsoo tears fall down resisting but he can’t get off to the tight hold of the other gang members

 

“Stop it please, Stop it stop it” Chanyeol shouted, trying to escape to the arms holding him down

 

“I love him”

“I don’t..” Kyungsoo looks up to the leader with such conviction and everything goes silent.

 

“What? No! Tell me, you’re joking right?”

 

Chanyeol stands up holding Kyungsoo’s arm tight, Kyungsoo looks away feeling his eyes stinging with tears trying to hold it in

 

“Get off me. Let me go!” Kyungsoo shouted trying to grasp away to Chanyeol’s touch and Sehun looks at Chanyeol with awe seeing how much pain his best friend is in.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Chanyeol said trying to push away Sehun’s hands but was still held tight

 

“Look at me Kyungsoo ya!!” He is trying to escape from the hold “Look at me”

“Look at me!” He shouted using his voice that makes Kyungsoo shiver as he look up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes

 

 

 

_“Now tell me you don’t love me...” and Chanyeol’s tone dropping, breaking and weak._

 

Kyungsoo looks at him with an unreadable eyes but he can feel his insides shaking

 

_How can I break my savior’s heart?_

 

 

 

 

“I don’t love you…”

and Chanyeol felt how the time stops and how Sehun’s hands tightened around his shoulders

 

 

 

He takes a step back feeling the hot tears streaming down his face as he try to wipe it away mixing with the blood yanking himself off from everyone’s hold and walks away.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo turns his back and walks his way home to their shared apartment and sits down in the corner of the bedroom.

 

**

 

 

“I’m sorry..”

 

While holding his chest staring at nothing craving for the tears pooling in his eyes a while ago. He felt numbness all over and he hit the cabinet beside him trying to create the pain that could make him release the heaviness inside.

 

 

 

The impact was hard that some of the things left to the top of the cabinet falls right in front of him

 

_Set of the things that his eyes grew familiar in time_

 

What catches his eyes is the note that flies under his feet

 

 

_“Break up with me sweetheart- Kim Jongin”_

 

 

And Kyungsoo runs to his night stand and takes out the box of notes he gathered the past months.

 

 

Notes, _Jongin loves this color_

 

Calligraphy pen, _Jongin loves lettering_

 

Gentle, _that’s how Jongin is to me_

 

It was him, Kim Jongin, the person I’m trying to escape from…

 

And the door flew open revealing the man behind all these notes meeting his eyes before dropping to the notes he's holding.

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you, I was scared to hurt you…” Jongin’s voice breaking

 

“Tell me what?” “that—“

 

“That you fell out of love to me?” Kyungsoo ends it and Jongin nods.

 

A sound of sharp slap echoes in the four corners of their shared bedroom..

 

“That’s for being scared..” and another sharp slap is thrown

 

“and that” Kyungsoo’s voice shaking “that’s for falling out of love to me..”

 

Jongin drops on his knees

 

“Let me go..” yanking his hands off to Jongin’s grip

 

“No, not until you forgive me..”  

 

He faces Jongin

“Then stay there..” Kyungsoo looks at him straight in the eyes letting Jongin feel the weight of every word

 

“Stay there throughout the night..”

“Stay there until you die..”

 

 

 

“Stay there…..until you feel nothing but pain...”

 

And just like that Jongin let his hands go as he turns his back feeling lost rather than hurt.

 

 

 

He run and run until he reaches the bus stop again and images of Chanyeol being beaten up comes flashing through his mind, the face with sharp features and ended up with round eyes that makes everything about him look gentler being covered with blood.

 

His voice that drops two octaves that makes him shiver every time, shouting at him asking him to be loved.

 

His hands that were rough from punches that grips a little more tighter, a little more harder..a little more passionate

 

The _I love yous_ that weren’t replied but warms his heart. The _conversations_ that shares little secrets between them. The _sweet nothings and intimate moments_ that doesn’t give him butterflies in his stomach but a home he craves ever since he lost his mom.

 

The breeze of the night touches his face as it hits him

 

“I love him..”

 

 

 

He felt the last jab to break his heart into pieces….

 

For the first time on that day he felt how the world he is trying to save comes crashing in front of his eyes as images of Chanyeol walking away, stumbling with his wobbly knees hunts him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_but I lost him_


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!! Please leave a comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

** **

 

 

**EPILOGUE!!**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT TIME READING!!!!!!!**

 

 

 

Years passed and Kyungsoo turning every contact down as a part of moving on. It was like yesterday when he bumped into a giant man looking at him with his puppy eyes. But 5 years passed and a lot of things happened.

 

 

 

He graduated, passed the board exams, applied in a company and now its greatest pioneer for helping it build up for the past 3 years.

 

 

 

He is contented with how his life’s going and how his dreams he once built were coming true.

He’s happy but not the kind of happy that zings his heart, not the kind of happy he felt when a puppy jumps to him as if he’s a five year old kid...

 

 

 

 

_not the kind of happy that makes him warm_

 

 

His phone beeps

 

 

 

_“Hyung, want some coffee? Or might want some catch up?”_

 

 

 

Jongin’s been sending invitations after a year of their break up. Five years have gone and Kyungsoo looks up to his watch as he checks the time

3 pm and he has tons of time before his 7 pm meeting.

 

 

 

“Your treat?” he replies

 

 

 

For the first time Jongin receives the reply he’s been waiting for years and he excitedly dials Kyungsoo’s number and offers a ride so he wouldn’t have to bring his car.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo agrees since his meeting would take place a subway station away from the coffee shop

 

 

 

“Im glad you took the offer…”

 

“Why would I take down the offer from a handsome man?” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly

 

“Hyung…” Jongin looks down being shy

 

“How is Sehun?” Jongin meets his eyes looking for any signs of mocking in it but all he sees is sincerity.

 

“I love him..” “I know” He can see how Kyungsoo smiles but his smile’s more formal than genuine, Kyungsoo looked uptight businessman than the ray of sunshine he once knew

 

 

Jongin heard alot about Kyungsoo after their break up; He watches him from afar as he achieved all his dreams and makes a life for himself.

 

Trying to give it a shot whenever he sends him messages checking him up, So he would know if he can already hug him so tight in his arms as he whispers a thousand “sorry’s” everytime Kyungsoo sits in the bus stop staring at nothing. Where he spends his nights as Jongin watches him from the other side of the road. The bus stop is the only place where he can catch an emotion to Kyungsoo’s eyes, he wishes he can take them away... _but he’s not him_

 

 

 

 

“I guess it’s nowhere games with him anymore?”

 

“He quits the gang with Chanyeol...”

 

 

He sees how Kyungsoo’s jaw clenches by the mere mention of his name

 

 

 

“And we never heard about him after that. Have you stayed in touch with him” Jongin watches how Kyungsoo’s expression changes.

 

_“No, I lost him trying to save you...”_

 

 

 

He is lost of words all he can see is the emotions to his eyes that he only see whenever Kyungsoo sits in that stop letting himself be caged in his own world of memories..

 

 

He breaks the silence by getting the box under the table

 

 

 

“I brought this... I guess they missed you alot” and hands him the rilakkumas Chanyeol gave him before to shut down his sadness

 

“and your books and other things. I’m moving in town so I think it’s a waste to put it away”

 

 

 

“It’s good hear that and fortunately we’ve got to say our goodbyes...”

 

 

“Yeah...”

 

 

 

“Then I have to keep going...” They stands up gathering their things together

 

 

 

“Hyung”

 

 

_Kyungsoo hums_

 

“I’m sorry...”

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo looks at him putting his hands to Jongin’s face and tapping it gently far from the sharp slaps he had five years ago

That’s when he felt Kyungsoo accepted his apology, he hands him the books tidied how Kyungsoo wanted it and Jongin smiles.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo feels a lot lighter from the moment he went out of the coffee shop.

 

 

 

He walks his way to the subway with the box on his hands and books over it and the people around him ran when they heard the sound of the train echoes in the station.

 

 

Because of a bump, Kyungsoo’s things ends up scattered on the floor. He’s picking it up as fast as he can because he also need to catch that train for he only got an hour before his meeting and being late is never a part of his option. Gladly someone helps him gather his things up and Kyungsoo stops as he reads a note written in one of the kkumas head

 

 

 

 

 

_“Fall inlove again..”_

 

_Nostalgia drowns him with memories_

 

 

He was brought back to reality when he heard a voice

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry”

 

He felt how his body shivers, the only low voice that rings his whole body.

 

He looks up and was welcomed by an image of the man he’s been waiting for the last 5 years.

Chanyeol stares at him with the same state of shock.

He is wearing a suit and tie, with a nameplate of

 

 

 

_Park Chanyeol, Country Manager_

 

 

 

And he never fail to take Kyungsoo’s breath away, whether he’s in usual ripped jeans or when he’s in his sweater paws or when he’s in his wife beater making him feel good late at night or in this, with a suit and tie and wearing the name plate that carries the dream he once built with him..

 

 

 

 

 Kyungsoo can feel his eyes stinging as he stops

 

 

 

 

“No, I’m sorry…”

 

 

The words he whispers to himself every night when his heart’s breaking every time the images of Chanyeol occupies his mind. The feeling he forced to hide from everyone’s hitting him like shockwaves

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol picks the note up to hand it to him. He turns his gaze to Kyungsoo which feels like touching his soul that was long gone in his memories after that night…

 

 

“You should follow what the note says…” He nods

 

 

 

He can feel the tears falling, streaming down his cheeks

 

_“And who are you?”_ he whispers

 

 

 

 

He smiles “I’m Park Chanyeol...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Would you like to have a coffee so I can make it up to the trouble I've caused you? Hmm what’s your name?”

 

 

 

Chanyeol looks at him with a teasing smile knowing how to play the game and nods to his hand waiting for a hand shake...

 

 

Kyungsoo reaches for the hand shake “I’m Do—“when he was cut because of the grip that pulls him into a hug

 

 

 

_“Kyungsoo” his low voice ended, while he envelopes him to the arms that blew all the anxiety the smaller man felt._

 

 

 

 

“I love you”

 

“I know” Chanyeol hums and held him tighter letting him feel he will never let go...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo heard the train sound echoes signaling that it’s leaving and he buries his face deeper to Chanyeol’s chest inhaling his smell..

 

 

 

 

_And maybe he can consider being late as an option…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading and please leave a comment. It will be very appreciated..  
> Someone just requested the idea and came up with whatsoever


End file.
